


Breeding project

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Ash is in Sinnoh to see his old friend Angie he wanted to ask her for help on two special breeding projects only to find his old traveling companion Dawn there as well making him think she could help as well.
Relationships: Aoi | Angie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	Breeding project

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the remake of Diamond and Pearl also the idea for the regional forms being in Sinnoh is based on let's go Pikachu and Let's go Eevee when Mina gave you some Alolan Pokemon after beating her.

Ash has returned to the Sinnoh region to see his old friend Angie to ask for her help in a special breeding project. He brought some Alolan and Galarian variants of Pokémon that are in her family’s day care to see what would happen when they breed as well as his own project.

Upon arrival he sees Angie’s partner Shinx running towards him happy he pet’s it and ask’s where its trainer is asking him to follow the Pokémon takes him to her when he sees her, he gets a surprise.

“Angie and Dawn what are you doing here?”

“Hey Ash Dawn, was visiting so what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was going to ask if we could breed some of the Pokémon here with their regional forms”

“Regional forms?” Dawn asked 

“Some Pokémon have a different form depending on where they live”

“I would like that idea also my parents are on vacation so it will be just us”

After showing the regional forms of Raichu, Geodude, Ponyta and Mr. mime which surprised both girls on the looks and their new types they went into the house to discuss what happened after they parted ways. That night after Ash showed them, he learned to cook from a friend in Alola and how they cook with only an apron on which made the girls blush he decided to ask them about his own project.

“Girls can I ask you something?”

“What is it Ash?” Angie asked

“I’ve been planning my own special project that isn’t related to the regional forms and I would like your help”

“Ok Ash I’ll help” “So will I”

Smiling because he knows they are going to like it he gets up off the chair and removes the apron making the girls eyes bulge at his 15-inch cock and their lower region’s wet. Ash revealed as the last of true aura guardians since Riley was exposed as a fraud, he was tasked by Arceus to restore the Aura guardian line by taking multiple wife’s before he could do that he wanted to see if he could send his aura through a female into their womb so that they would unlock their aura when they could begin training.

“But what if we get pregnant” Dawn said

“No need to worry I’ll be using a technique that prevents pregnancy”

Happy they won’t risk getting yelled at by their families the two stripped off their clothes and headed for Angie’s room. Angie lied on her bed with Dawn on top of her while Ash lined his cock at their pussies.

Ash entered Angie first making her moan while he moved in and out, she was moaning and screaming out in pleasure for him to go faster and harder. He then shifted to Dawn and did the same thing while switching the girls were thinking who else should they bring into the fold.

A few minutes later Ash came in Angie filling her like a balloon and switched to Dawn to fill her after he did, he lied on the bed between the girls. When Angie’s parents returned, they learned that Ash wanted to date Angie, so he received their blessing they even asked Ash to find more regional forms to expand their business.

Leaving the day-care, the trio were thinking where to go next and who else should join their successful aura guardian project.


End file.
